Arti Ksatria
by DillyTheWombat
Summary: Energetik dan suka main-main, itulah Api, bocah yang suka keluyuran dan hobinya main game saja. Tapi penting jika ia bisa serius sedikit dan bertanggung jawab sebagai [Ksatria], label yang ia dapat setelah terteleportasi secara ajaib ke dunia video game karena kesalahan seorang [Mage]. Mampukah Api menjaga 'Tuan' juga kepolosannya dari marabahaya? Kita hanya bisa berdoa... AU, RnR?


Pada suatu hari...

...seorang anak lelaki mendapat kejutan dari kakeknya.

Dan sebuah panggilan aneh ada untuk menyelingi momen tersebut.

* * *

 **Arti Ksatria**

 **Prolog:**

 **Kau Memanggil?**

* * *

 _[Kau mungkin kecil, dan kau mungkin lemah...]_

"Wah, Tok! Ini beneran nih buat Api, Tok?!"

Pria tua yang terduduk santai di atas sofa biru itu lekas melupakan gelutannya dalam perihal membaca koran yang ia pegang saat cucunya datang dan meringkuknya dari samping, meminta jawaban. Dimakluminya bekas kertas kado yang tercabik-cabik untuk berserakan di mana sang cucu bermain sesaat yang lalu, menyisakan kardus yang dulu dibungkus kertas tersebut. Di dalam kardus itulah, sebuah mesin konsol baru keluaran dari pabrik tergeletak. Mesin yang amat, amat, _sangat_ diinginkan oleh sang cucu.

Cucu yang mulai mencubuti pipinya.

"Ini betul buat Api, kan, Tok?!" ulang si cucu, gemas tak sabaran. "Ya kan, ya kan, ya kan?!"

Tok Aba hanya tersenyum, membelai rambut acak-acakkan bangun tidur cucunya. Meski agak susah, ia hiraukan rasa sakit pipinya yang mulai memerah.

"Kalau bukan buat Api, ya, siapa lagi?" goda si kakek.

Api pertimbangkan ucapan Tok Aba baik-baik, memikirkannya matang-matang. Lantas ia hentikan aksi cubit-mencubit pipi Tok Aba dan diangkatnya wajahnya dari posisi mulanya yang dibenam pada dada kakeknya, sekarang merangkul bahu lebar pria tua itu, dan ia cium Tok Aba pada pipinya, mengejutkan si kakek juga mengundang tawa renyah darinya.

"Makasih, Tok Aba! Atok terbaik, deh!"

 _[Tapi hanya kau yang dapat kuandal dan dapat kucapai...]_

Setelah mengucap ucapan terima kasih untuk yang keseribu kalinya, Api berlari membawa kardus berisi konsol barunya itu ke kamar pribadinya sendiri, membuka lalu mengunci pintu secepat Jerry yang kabur dari kejaran Tom. Ia dorong robot-robotan dan gunungan mobil mainannya ke samping saat ia tiba di depan TV, membuat ruang untuk mesin barunya. Segera saja ia memulai persiapan, tak henti-hentinya tersenyum.

"Oke, kabel di sini, terus di sini, juga di sini... oh! _Controller_ -nya! Gimana aku bisa lupa?!"

Bocah itu cepat-cepat memporak-porandakan isi kardus yang jelas terlihat melompong saat konsol utama dikeluarkan, tak tanggung-tanggung menumpahkan sisa isinya di atas kasur berseprei jingga tempat yang biasa ia tiduri. Bersama suara 'plup!' dua _controller_ pun terjatuh, mengambung sedikit sewaktu membuat kontak dengan per di bawah seprei. Melihat apa yang ia cari, tanpa ba-bi-bu lagi Api comot kedua _controller_ tersebut dan ia celupkan satu sisi kabel _controller_ ke _pug_ di permukaan konsol.

Usai sudah menyiapkan konsolnya, Api saksikan hasil kerja kerasnya, bertepuk tangan, bibirnya merekah dengan bangga.

 _[Kau yang adalah kebalikan dari keberadaanku... datanglah!]_

 _Perasaan Atok juga beri_ game _baru, kan? Ah, tapi aku pengen coba_ game _yang dipinjemin Surya...! Yang mana yang kucoba dulu, ya?_

Api termenung sejenak, bibir mungilnya maju dua senti menghadap dua CD yang terlampir di depannya. Diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi kedua CD tersebut, menatap kisruk sampul keduanya selagi ia lagi-lagi menimbang-nimbang masalah setingkat gawat-darurat level siaga ini.

Semenit kemudian dan keputusan pun telah ia bulatkan.

Game _Surya aja, deh!_

 _[Dengan kekuatan yang diberikan Dewa Penjaga kepadaku, kupanggil kau untuk maju melindungi segenap nyawa yang teruntai bagimu wahai pionku...!]_

Api mendapati diri duduk bersila di depan TV, pangkal tangan menopang dagunya, ekspresi bosan terpampang diwajah bundarnya. Ia juga menguap sekali-kali, air mata berkumpul dengan komikal di kelopak matanya.

"Tch, lama amat, yah, nih _loading screen_? Cepetan dong!"

 _[Ksatria Nereka sendiri... Pelumat api dan penjinak naga berkepala tujuh...]_

"Akhirnya ke profil menu juga... nama, ya? Hmm... sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan Api... Korek? Lah, emang gue lilin! Kalo Hot? Napa kesannya jadi seksi gitu, ya? Err... Summer? Bah, _no way_! Nanti dikatain Surya lagi!" Mendumel beberapa saat kemudian, Api pun menyerah dan membuka asal buku kamus bahasa inggris, mencari sesuatu—apa saja!—yang ada hubungannya dengan namanya dan terdengar keren. Dan syukurnya dan entah karena keajaiban apa, ia dapatkan kata tersebut. "...Blaze? Oke juga tuh."

 _[Blaze! Itulah namamu! Dengarlah komandoku dan muncullah di sisiku!]_

Bzzzt...! Zzzzt...!

"Huh?"

Redup, lalu... remang.

Setelah Api menekan tombol X di- _controller_ -nya untuk _enter_ , ia kembali menunggu lagi, senantiasa melamun. Tetapi, cepat menyadari ada yang salah, Api buyarkan sesi lamunannya, menyaksikan dengan jelas bahwa ada yang salah dengan TV-nya. Layar televisi itu menampilkan gambar statik yang tak terkendali, bunyi-bunyi statis juga mulai memencar, membengkakkan telinga, dan membuat Api panik bukan main.

Ditambah lagi konsol barunya mulai mengukuskan asap.

"Apa yang...?"

 _[DATANG DAN LINDUNGILAH AKU!]_

Sinar terang mulai menyelimuti seisi kamar Api.

Sepasang manik coklat spontan melebar.

"Hah?! UWAAA...!"

 _[Eh? Kamu kan...? Mustahil!]_

Dengan hilangnya keberadaan tuannya, _controller_ yang seharusnya berada digenggaman Api jatuh tergeletak di lantai.

* * *

Membuka mata yang ia pejamkan dengan perlahan, Api saksikan dengan mulut menganga bagaimana pemandangan kamar yang sangat familiar untuknya berubah dengan sekejap—berganti menjadi hamparan hijau rerumputan sepanjang mata memandang. Langit biru dan terik matahari menyambut kedatangannya di dunia baru yang tak terduga ini; sulutan api entah kenapa berkobar di mana-mana, mengelilinginya ia sadari, melumat kesan asri nan mistis yang Api bisa tebak hamparan itu biasanya berikan. Semuanya nampak aneh, terlalu alami, dan tentu bukan sesuatu yang dapat Api lihat di kompleks perumahannya.

Apalagi, gerombolan makhluk semacam spesies kambing yang memenuhi hamparan ini. Abominasi macam apa mereka ini, hah? Ekspresi mereka pada lucu-lucu juga, Api cepat sadari, dengan mata kotak mereka yang melotot seolah ingin mencopotkan diri dari tengkorak mereka dan rahang sama-sama jatuh seperti Api.

Apa mereka terkejut karena kemunculan Api yang tiba-tiba?

Oh, mereka juga bawa golok. Kenapa Api bisa meluputkan hal sejelas itu?

"Tunggu! Ini pasti semacam kesalahan!" Pendengaran Api menguat, mendengar seseorang mencak-mencak tak jauh darinya. "Aku minta Ksatria! Bukannya anak kecil ingusan!"

Okeee, Api tak mengerti apa maksud orang asing ini, tapi ia merasa tersinggung.

"Aku Ksatria, kok!" ujarnya, ngawur. Menyelamatkan muka tentu.

Api lekas berbalik, lidah topinya ikut mengangguk, berkacak pinggang menatap langsung sosok seorang manusia (?) yang tertutup jubah hitam dari ujung kaki sampai ufuk rambutnya. _Mencurigakan sekali_ , pikir anak itu. Karena selain dirinya dan kambing jadi-jadian cuma dialah yang nampak dapat berkomunikasi layaknya orang kebanyakan di hamparan luas ini, Api putuskan dialah biang yang mencak-mencak mengatai dirinya ingusan tadi. Kalau tidak salah suaranya juga berat, ia pasti seorang lelaki. Dan dari tingginya, Api mengisarkan pula kalau pemuda ini mungkin tiga-empat tahun lebih tua darinya, jadi... 15? 16?

Api mengerjapkan matanya.

 _Huh, tunggu, kamu ini mikir apa, sih, Api?! Sadar dikit dong, Pi! Lo itu diculik! Kalau bukan diculik gimana lagi coba lo bisa terdampar di dunia antah berantah kayak gini?! Panik dikit napa!_

 _"Oooh, benar juga, ya, lo, Akal Sehat."_

Belum Api bisa memenuhi keinginan akal sehatnya untuk berteriak dan lari bagai ayam yang kehilangan kepalanya ke Tuhan-tahu-ke mana, para kambing telah memotong pergerakannya. Jengkel dikacangin mungkin. Apa pun alasan mereka, kaum makhluk jadi-jadian ini langsung beraksi, ricuh.

Api tahan teriakan yang tercekat di tenggorokannya, mata terbuka lebar.

"Kyaaa...?!"

Bocah yang rada _chubby_ itu refleks menggelinding ke samping, meloncat dari marabahaya dan untungnya berhasil menghindari tikaman golok dari Kambing No. 1. Kambing No. 2 datang dan ingin menebas Api dari belakang tapi Api lebih cepat, ia menunduk lalu berputar dengan pose siap-tendang ke sekitar selangkangan Kambing No. 2. Dengan efek suara 'prak!', kambing tersebut rebah tertunduk direrumputan, berlutut, memegangi 'permata'-nya yang retak (ternyata dia cowok, toh) dengan ekspresi penuh haru. Kesakitan tentunya.

Bukan waktu yang tepat, namun Api tak kuasa menahan ledakan tawanya.

"Mwahaha, rasain, lo!" rutuknya, nyengir main tuding.

Pemuda berjubah yang merasa terlupakan berdiri kaprah di tepi sebentar lagi-Tempat Kejadian Perkara, terlihat makin _bad mood_ merenungkan situasinya. Apalagi waktu ia melihat aksi menyedihkan makhluk panggilannya. Dia dan sang 'Ksatria Neraka' telah kalah jumlah dan dikepung tanpa jalan keluar yang jelas. Hamparan terlalu luas dan kosong untuk dijadikan benteng pertahanan atau pun tempat persembunyian. Energinya sudah habis sewaktu ia memanggil [Makhluk Summon]-nya, menggunakan sihir untuk membela diri sudah tak bisa diperhitungkan lagi. Dan perihal [Makhluk Summon] itu...

Pandangannya ia ganti ke arah bocah yang masih tertawa terbahak-bahak bersorak-sorai dengan penderitaan si kambing yang juga masih saja berlutut, menangis tersedu-sedu, tak tahu keadaan sekeliling atau pun sadar kalau anggota kambing yang lain mulai mengasang senjata mereka, mengarahkan titik berbahayanya pada dirinya. Balas dendam untuk 'permata' komradnya, kah...?

Pemuda itu meringis dalam diam.

Oh Dewa, kenapa [Ritual Summon]—yang seharusnya menjadi tiket supaya ia bisa selamat dan hidup untuk menghirup hari esok—bisa gagal separah ini...?

"Sial!"

* * *

 **Disclaimer: Boboiboy bukan hak ane. Kepengin, sih. Tapi apa daya. Ane bukan ani apalagi _monster_. Cih, kenapa penjagaan gedung Animonsta itu ketat banget, sih?! Kan, paling nggak, ane bisa—...!**

 **Uhuk, uhuk. Tolong lupakan kalimat-kalimat di atas.**

 **A/N: Halo para _readers_ semua! Kangen ama ane kagak?! Pasti kangen lah, kan, kan, kan? Hah? _No_? Nggak sedikit pun? Walau cuma secuiiil aja...? Nggak sama sekali...? Apa? Nggak tahu ane ini siapa?!**

 **...Tolong biarkan ane pundung di pojokan Makcik Kantin sebentar.**

 **Sepeluh jam kemudian~**

 **Oke, ane _'s back_! ...hiks.**

 **Ahem! Cerita kali ini dibantu oleh duo superimut yang membangkitkan ane dari kemalasan kuadrat akut yang sangat menular bernama _writer's block._ Untungnya ane punya nih dua sejoli—eh, kakak-adek sehati yang mau berurusan sama Mbak De yang kelewat kudet ini. Sekali lagi, makasih Dek Utie, Dek Alf! Cerita ini juga rada-rada 'koloberasi' karena kebanyakan ide didapat dari otak Alf dan Utie. Jadinya ane nggak bisa ngambil seluruh kreditnya dong, uhuk.**

 **Buat Utie dan Alf; makasih, sih, sih, untuk yang keseribu kalinya! ^^**

 **Semoga prolog ini bisa membuat para readers tertarik untuk selalu mengikuti cerita ane dengan men- _follow_ dan men- _fav_! Kritik dan saran dalam bentuk _review_ juga sangat diharapkan, itu pun kalau berkenan. Ahem, kalian mau, kan? Nge- _review_ maksud ane? Plis, yah? Ane beri biskuit nih! Tenang, bukan biskut Yaya, kok! Biskuit buatan ane sendiri!**

 **(... _or is it_? dun dun dun).**

 **Sebelum mengakhiri, ane punya sesi baru, yakni...**

 **SESI PERTANYAAN:**

 **Siapa yang memanggil Api dan yang dialognya memakai [...]?**

 **(Utie, Alf, jangan ngebocorin!)**

 ** _Hint_ -nya, salah satu dari pecahan Boboiboy.**

 **Gampang, kan?**

 **Akhir kata:**

 **Sampe jumpa lagi!**

 **—DillyTheWombat**


End file.
